Insinuation
by maledicent
Summary: The end of what appeared to have been lasting happiness for Ichigo Kurosaki foreshadows the onset of change and the maturation of an unexpected relationship. When one door closes, another opens, right?
1. Adjustment

Chapter 1: Adjustment

* * *

Saturday, June 23, 1:30 p.m.

The scent of recently washed bed linens comforted the teen that was currently sulking; he wrapped himself in two layers of blankets, idly wasting the day away. He didn't mind wasting his time, though. Summer vacation had officially started the day prior. However, the previous day's event has the seventeen-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki curled in the fetal position. The anticipated joy of being released from school for a whole two-and-a-half months was met with a gut-wrenching blow to the teen's already distraught emotional well-being.

The ochre-haired teen jumped when his cell phone rang for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He could guess who was on the other end of the line, and he honestly didn't feel like talking to her. Without looking at the caller-ID, Ichigo picked up the mobile device off his nightstand and chucked it out his bedroom door into the adjacent living area. He then closed his eyes, hoping to find a peaceful slumber.

...

Saturday, June 23, 3:15 p.m.

Ichigo awoke from his restless dormancy due to a loud, persistent banging on his front door that was accompanied with other muffled sounds. Confused as to who it could be (considering his father was out on a business trip with his two sisters until the end of the following week), he rose, stretching his tanned, toned legs, and proceeded to where the noise originated. The teen could hear someone shouting as he approached the door.

"Dammit, Kurosaki! I heard what happened yesterday. Why the hell haven't you been answering my calls all fucking day?!"

Immediately sighing with relief upon recognizing the outsider's voice, Ichigo unlocked the door and slowly opened it, revealing a rather irritated Tatsuki Arisawa. He guessed she had just left a training session at her dojo since she was still wearing her uniform and her short, spiky hair wreaked of sweat.

"Sorry, Tatsuki. I thought it was _her_ calling me, heh."

"Ichigo, this is exactly the reason why I came here. It hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours since… ya know… And you're a complete mess!" she stated plainly, shaking her inky-spiked head at the mess of a human being that stood before her.

The male teen checked himself. Ichigo agreed that he wasn't at his best. He wore a beat-up t-shirt, plaid boxers, and carried puffy red eyes from the tears he had shed over what had happened. He still couldn't believe that—

"Yo, Earth-to-Ichigo," Tatsuki said, waving a hand in front of face. "I know you're a little depressed and all… over, well, what happened. But you can't stay at home and expect things to get better! You're coming with me and the gang tonight to Seireitei. You gotta let loose a little and enjoy life. No excuses or I'll kick your ass!"

Ichigo sighed. He knew that it would be pointless to argue with Tatsuki once she's made up her mind. He answered the younger teen when he saw her delivering one of her all too well-known death stares. "Fine, all right. Give me an hour or so to get ready."

A wide grin spread across the girl's face. Her intense expression faded, becoming more enthusiastic. "Yeah! That's the spirit. I'll come pick you up later. Just so you know, Apache's coming, too. I'll be back soon." With that Tatsuki waved a quick good-bye and left Ichigo's house, leaving Ichigo to get prepared for the activities that were to come.

...

Saturday, June 23, 5:30 p.m.

Ichigo stood out on the curb of his home wearing a plain blue bro tank with black skinny jeans. He was waiting for Tatsuki and her girlfriend, Apache, to arrive. Ichigo didn't mind that his childhood friend was a lesbian. Tatsuki's been there to help him through the tough times in his life and they were both close friends. Her sexual orientation didn't bother him in the slightest. Ichigo then thought about Apache. He had met her once and was astounded by their similar hair styles (minus the spikes on Apache) and seething tempers when angered. Both were strong-headed, high-strung,and flat-chested girls. _"They're so alike it's hilarious,"_ he chuckled.

The teen paced along the edge of the road. He wondered why Tatsuki was running late and was about to call her when she pulled around the corner of his street. Apache began rolling down the passenger window as Tatsuki stopped. "Sorry about the hold-up there, Ichigo. Miss Doe over here took forever shaving her legs. Well, get your ass in!" Tatsuki shouted from the driver's seat. Ichigo could have sworn he heard Apache whisper something threatening, no doubt in reply to Tatsuki's comment about her legs.

Wasting no time, Ichigo climbed into the back of Tatsuki's four-door pick-up truck. He situated himself comfortably behind the driver's side of the vehicle. "Is anyone else coming tonight?" he questioned while glancing over the two girls' attire. Tatsuki sported a plain red t-shirt with ripped black, baggy jeans. Apache had similar clothing, except she wore a black jacket over her red tank top. Ichigo thought the two of them looked cute together, which then had him think about… _her_.

"We're gonna go grab Renji next and then meet up with Inoue at the park," Tatsuki replied.

"Huh, that obnoxious fucker's actually coming with us?" Apache said. Her tone caused Ichigo to let out a brief chuckle.

"Of course, dipshit. Renji's a pretty cool guy. I figured he should tag along," Tatsuki mused, slowly waving her hand in the air as she spoke. "Let's not waste anymore time. That damn pineapple is gonna have himself a shit fit if we don't get going."

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at Renji's reference to a pineapple. Anyone would, considering the fellow teen had vibrant red hair that was frequently spiked and pulled back in a ponytail. If the hair wasn't distinct enough, then the tattoos running across his neck, arms, and torso would add more uniqueness to the redhead. Ichigo figured Renji was coming to help lighten his depressed mood. Renji's obnoxious yet whole-hearted personality is what Ichigo admired most about him (minus their frequent petty conflicts).

Tatsuki revved the engine, bringing the orange-head to attention, and sped away from Ichigo's home towards the downtown district in the direction of Seireitei.

_"At least it won't be a boring night,"_ Ichigo thought.

* * *

A/N: This is my first time publishing on here! I know this chapter is kinda short, but chapter 2 is in progress! I don't know if I'll keep posting; it'll depend on whether or not the readers enjoy! Please give me feedback and thanks for reading!

~Maledicent


	2. Come With Me

Chapter 2: Come With Me

* * *

Saturday, June 23, 6:30 p.m.

A lone pair of frigid azure eyes glared at every single one of them. He didn't understand other people. Rather, he _couldn't_ understand other people. The way in which others interacted so closely, so _intimately_ was a concept that he would likely never be able to fully comprehend, and it irritated him. Still, the idea of being able to have a legitimate conversation, a genuine connection with another person intrigued him, it even made him jealous to an extent.

The engine of the nineteen-year-old's black Chevrolet Camaro purred as he sat stationed in an intersection gazing upon others mingling and chatting at a local corner café. The sun was beginning to set and a shadow was cast over his car by an adjacent building. It was a Saturday night so the town was bustling with activity. All types of people scattered around various portions of town. Social gatherings: parties, get-togethers, even basic hang-out sessions; it was all so foreign to him ever since he could remember.

Don't let the current situation fool you. Even though the teenager has poor social skills he did not have an abusive or unhappy childhood. Although he had a dead-beat dad who he never got to know, the teen's mother provided much love and acceptance. His mother was the only human being with whom he had a strong connection. Her warm smile and cheerful nature kept the teenager's irritation and violent temper at bay as a child. He questioned whether it was due to his attitude that he had no friends growing up, or he had a bad attitude because he had no friends. Or maybe even his exotic appearance caused others to keep their distance. Not many people know of a person with such deep blue eyes and blue _hair_. The ridicule from other children only served to add to his accumulating animosity and distaste for his hometown.

Upon turning eighteen, he moved out of town. It was to get away from his lonely past; he knew that there was nothing to be gained by staying in such a depressing and judgmental environment. Either way, he continued to struggle with developing a sturdy relationship with anyone other than his mother. Nothing had changed even after spending a year in a new town far from home.

However, on this Saturday night, he was bored and needed something to keep himself preoccupied. He contemplated if he should make yet another attempt to become acquainted with strangers seeing as how all other trials ended in failure and resulted in a shitty day. But he was hungry and hadn't eaten that night so the decision way fairly easy to make.

"_What the hell,_" he thought.

The teen turned into the parking lot outside of the corner café once the signal turned green. He parked in the isle furthest from the conglomeration of vehicles. This was mainly because he didn't want any random douchebags scratching his car. If there's one thing that pissed him of more than unstable relationships it was assholes damaging his prized possessions, and his car was near the top of that list.

Before the teen excited his car, he put a black beanie over his head to cover his short blue hair, tucking the loose bangs and strands under the front. He figured that it would be easier covering up his hair to deter unwanted attention rather than dying it a different color. He was born with this hair so why should he feel pressured to change it. Plus, it was a fairly chilly night despite the fact that it was nearing the beginning of the summer months.

After placing the beanie on his head he left his car and proceeded through the parking lot, past the guests who dined outside, ignoring their minute conversations he couldn't care less about, and into the café's entrance.

The café was quaint, nothing to take note of. Thankfully the line was short so he wouldn't have to wait around for too long. Waiting bothered the teen. Within the next minute he was at the counter ready to order.

"Good evening, sir. What would you like to order?" asked the meek employee. The teen glanced at his nametag: Hanatarou Yamada.

"Yeah, I'll just have a bagel and a medium coffee," The teen responded.

"Would you like with your coffee. Cream or sugar?" Hanatarou questioned.

"Nah," the teen replied. "_Too many fucking questions_," he thought.

"All right. Your order will be ready soon!" Hanatarou said with a little too much forced enthusiasm. "Your total is $4.87."

The teen sighed under his breathe. Four dollars and eighty-seven cents was a bit overpriced for a simple order such as a coffee and a bagel, but he was hungry and didn't want to waste his energy over something so petty. He paid Hanatarou a five dollar bill and told him to keep the change.

His order was soon ready. He grabbed it and walked outside. He considered whether he should sit down and stay for a while or get in his car and head home. Without getting the chance to make up his mind, he was suddenly knocked to the ground, the coffee that was once in his hand now spilled over the asphalt.

"What the fuck?" he cursed as he began standing up.

"AHH! I'm so, so, sorry, sir! I wasn't paying attention!" exclaimed an exasperated female voice.

"Yeah, I can see that. Watch where the fuck you're going, dammit!" He barked back.

"I'm sorry! I'll buy you a new drink. Please don't be mad!" the girl pleaded. The male teen looked over the girl who knocked into him. She had to be around the same age as him, maybe even a slightly younger. She had long, flowing orange hair and considerably large cleavage. Her beseeching voice brought him back to attention.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"I said please sit down over here while I go buy you a new drink! Just wait for a bit!" said the girl pointing at an empty table outside the café. She then rushed in to get another coffee without much of a reply from the male teen.

"_What is in the honest fuck?_" he thought. The teen reluctantly sat down at the designated table while he waited for a new coffee. He definitely wasn't going to let four dollars and eighty-seven cents plus some change go to waste. As he waited he glanced around at the other patrons, once again thinking about their social interactions. He saw one couple making out at a secluded table at the edge of the café's outdoor dining patio.

A significant other… ha. Just the thought could make him laugh.

Along with having no friends as a child, the teen had also never been in a steady _romantic_ relationship. He didn't consider himself displeasing to the eye. He's caught the lecherous looks from girls multiple times, though he never reacted in response to their advances. This went along with the fact that he had such difficulty even having any kind of _friendship_. What good would having a special someone be if he couldn't even be a 'friend'?

Within minutes the girl returned and occupied the vacant seat that was before the male teen.

"Here's your coffee! I wasn't sure what size you got so I just picked a medium!" she stated enthusiastically.

"_Much more emphasis than that Hanatarou,_" he mused.

"I'm still really sorry about before! I hope you weren't in a rush to be anywhere important."

"No, it's fine. I didn't really have any plans later tonight anyway," he answered.

"Ah, that's good. Well, I'm going to go meet up with my friends at Seireitei Park in a little while. You see, one of my friends is really down right now 'cause he went through a pretty bad break-up. I don't really know the details of it all but I just want to be there for my friend," she explained. He wasn't sure as to why she decided to have a conversation with him. He was more surprised by the fact of how easy it was to talk to her.

"That's pretty nice of you to support your friend like that," he stated. "Wish I could be as lucky as your friend," he said, not meaning to let the second sentence slip from his conscious.

"_Dammit,_" he thought.

"What do you mean?" the girl inquired.

"I don't really have many friends to be honest with you."

"_More like none._"

When he said this the girl appeared to have a look of shock on her face. "What?! Come on, there's got to be somebody you consider a friend. Everybody's gotta have somebody that they can call a friend," she said.

"Well, not me," he said, slightly irritated by her constant exaggerated expressions.

"Hmm," was all that she said. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. She lightly pounded her fist into her other hand as though she had some type of insight into solving a problematic situation. "Why don't you come with me and hang out with my friends tonight! You said that you don't have any plans, right?" she said excitedly.

The male teen was caught by surprise. He couldn't believe how open this stranger was after meeting her not even fifteen minutes ago. He knew better than to get too involved so quickly from past experience.

"I probably shouldn't. Don't wanna bother you," he replied.

"Come on! Everybody needs a couple friends, right?! I'm sure you'll definitely have fun!" she exclaimed as her cleavage slightly bounced and ruffled her yellow floral shirt.

The teen did say he was bored tonight. What could possibly happen by venturing out with some stranger?

"All right," he agreed reluctantly.

"Yay!" she yelled, drawing glances from other diners outside the café. "I guess we should go meet them now before it gets too late. Did you drive here?"

"Yeah, my car's over there," he said pointing.

"Alrighty. Let's get going! Just follow behind me to Seireitei Park! It should only take about half an hour at most to get there," she explained.

"Hmm," he murmured in response.

The other teen rose and started walking away towards the direction of her car when she spun around abruptly.

"What, did you forget something?" he asked, also beginning to rise from his seat.

"No, no! How rude of me! I forgot to ask you for your name," she said, rubbing her hand against the back of her head, obviously embarrassed.

The male teen chuckled, amused by her actions.

"The name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

She smiled. "And I'm Inoue. Inoue Orihime."

"_Heh, Inoue. At least it won't be a boring night_," Grimmjow thought.

* * *

A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Thank you for reading! Grimmjow may be a bit out of character, but I didn't want him to be too aggressive for this fic. Also, I probably won't update for a while. But I'll try and make each chapter progressively longer! Please review! :D P.S. I made a few slight changes to Chapter 1.

~Maledicent


End file.
